Lady bug
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki Miraculous Ladybug Wiki Lifestyle 1.2K pages 34.2K images 540 videos This wiki is about Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir,, the CGI superhero cartoon co-produced by Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, and SAMG. It revolves around Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a Parisian teenager who transforms into a superheroine, Ladybug, and fights… Lady beetle Coccinella magnifica01.jpg Coccinella magnifica Scientific classification Kingdom: Animalia Phylum: Arthropoda Class: Insecta Order: Coleoptera Suborder: Polyphaga Superfamily: Cucujoidea Family: Coccinellidae Latreille, 1807 1 Subfamilies 1 Chilocorinae Mulsant, 1846 Coccidulinae Mulsant, 1846 Coccinellinae Latreille, 1807 Epilachninae Mulsant, 1846 Hyperaspidinae Duverger, 1989 Microweiseinae Leng, 19202 Scymninae Mulsant, 1846 Sticholotidinae Weise, 1901 In culture Card cutout ladybirds for a children's nature trail Ladybirds have long been of interest to children. They had many regional names (now mostly disused) in English, such as variations on Bishop-Barnaby (Norfolk and Suffolk dialect) – Barnabee, Burnabee, the Bishop-that-burneth, and bishy bishy barnabee.3637 The etymology is unclear, but it may be from St. Barnabas' feast in June, when the insect appears, or a corruption of "Bishop-that-burneth", from the fiery elytra of the beetles.38 The ladybird was immortalised in the popular children's nursery rhyme Ladybird Ladybird: Ladybird, ladybird, fly away home Your house is on fire and your children are gone All except one, and that's Little Anne For she has crept under the warming pan. This poem has its counterpart in German as Marienwürmchen, collected in Des Knaben Wunderhorn, and set to music by Robert Schumann as Op. 79, No. 13, and a Polish nursery rhyme, "Little Ladybirds' Anthem", of which a part ("fly to the sky, little ladybird, bring me a piece of bread") became a saying.39 Many cultures consider ladybirds lucky and have nursery rhymes or local names for the insects that reflect this. For instance, the Turkish name for the insect is uğur böceği, literally meaning "good luck bug". In many countries, including Russia, Turkey, and Italy, the sight of a coccinellid is either a call to make a wish or a sign that a wish will soon be granted. In Christian areas, they are often associated with the Virgin Mary and the name that the insect bears in the various languages of Europe corresponds to this. Though historically many European languages referenced Freyja, the fertility goddess of Norse mythology, in the names, the Virgin Mary has now largely supplanted her, so that, for example, freyjuhœna (Old Norse) and Frouehenge have been changed into marihøne (Norwegian) and Marienkäfer (German), which corresponds with Our Lady's bird.40 Sometimes, the insect is referred to as belonging directly to God (Irish bóín Dé, Polish boża krówka, Russian божья коровка (bozhya korovka), all meaning "God's little cow").41 In Dutch it is called lieveheersbeestje, meaning "little animal of our Good Lord". In both Hebrew and Yiddish, it is called "Moshe Rabbenu's (i.e. Moses's) little cow" or "little horse", apparently an adaptation from Slavic languages. Occasionally, it is called "little Messiah".42 The insects have been used to symbolise Ladybird Books (part of Penguin Group),4344 the Ladybird range of children's clothing sold by the former high street chain Woolworth's in the UK,45 while the ladybird street tile is a symbol against senseless violence in the Netherlands, and is often placed on the sites of deadly crimes.46 Ladybirds have served as the US state insects of Delaware, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, New York, Ohio, and Tennessee, though only New York has selected a species native to the United States (Coccinella novemnotata); the other states have all adopted an invasive European species (Coccinella septempunctata).47 They have also been adopted as the mascot of Candanchú,48 a ski resort near Canfranc in the Spanish Pyrenees. References 1.^ Jump up to: a b "Coccinellidae Latreille, 1807". Integrated Taxonomic Information System. Retrieved 24 July 2012. 2.Jump up ^ "Wikispecies: Microweiseinae". 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2013. 3.Jump up ^ "coccinellid". The New Oxford Dictionary of English. Oxford: Clarendon Press. 1998. p. 351. ISBN 0-19-861263-X. "coccinellid /,kɒksɪ'nɛlɪd/ noun a beetle of a family (coccinelidae) that includes the ladybirds" 4.Jump up ^ Seago, A. E.; Giorgi, J. A.; Li, J.; Ślipińskia, A. (July 2011). "Phylogeny, classification and evolution of ladybird beetles (Coleoptera: Coccinellidae) based on simultaneous analysis of molecular and morphological data". Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution. 60 (1): 137–151. doi:10.1016/j.ympev.2011.03.015. PMID 21426943. 5.Jump up ^ Judy Allen & Tudor Humphries (2000). Are You A Ladybug?, Kingfisher, p. 30 6.Jump up ^ Seago, Ainsley E.; Giorgi, Jose Adriano; Li, Jiahui; Slipinski, Adam (15 March 2011). "Phylogeny, classification and evolution of ladybird beetles (Coleoptera: Coccinellidae) based on simultaneous analysis of molecular and morphological data" (PDF). Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution. 60: 137–151. doi:10.1016/j.ympev.2011.03.015. PMID 21426943. Retrieved 14 February 2016. 7.Jump up ^ White, R.E. 1983. A field guide to the beetles of North America. Peterson Field Guide Series #29. 8.Jump up ^ Society, National Geographic. "Ladybugs, Ladybug Pictures, Ladybug Facts – National Geographic". Retrieved October 4, 2016. 9.Jump up ^ Brown, L., ed. (2007). The Shorter Oxford English Dictionary. 1 (6 ed.). p. 441. 10.^ Jump up to: a b Anonymous. "Why are ladybirds so-called?". UK Ladybird survey. Retrieved 15 October 2010. 11.Jump up ^ Samaha, John M. "Marian Roots of the Name". Our Lady's Bug. Dayton, Ohio: International Marian Research Institute. Retrieved 15 October 2010. 12.Jump up ^ Roy, Helen E.; Brown, Peter M.J.; et al. (15 April 2013). Ladybirds (2nd ed.). Pelagic publishing. p. 142. ISBN 9781907807077. 13.Jump up ^ Anonymous. "common name: ladybirds, ladybird beetles, lady beetles, ladybugs (of Florida)". Featured creatures. University of Florida. Retrieved 8 April 2010. 14.Jump up ^ "Everything Ladybug! The source for Ladybug Stuff!". Everything-ladybug.com. Retrieved 22 June 2010. 15.Jump up ^ Anonymous. "Ladybird spotters". UK Ladybird survey. Retrieved 17 June 2010. 16.^ Jump up to: a b Hodek, Ivo; Honek, A. ; van Emden, Helmut F. Ecology and Behaviour of the Ladybird Beetles. Publisher: Wiley-Blackwell 2012. ISBN 978-1-4051-8422-9 17.Jump up ^ "European corn borer - Ostrinia nubilalis (Hubner)". entnemdept.ufl.edu. Retrieved 13 November 2017. 18.Jump up ^ "The European Corn Borer". www.ent.iastate.edu. Retrieved 13 November 2017. 19.Jump up ^ Roger, Caroline. Mechanisms of Prey Selection in the Ladybeetle Coleomegilla Maculata. Thesis. Department of Natural Resource Sciences. Macdonald campus of McGill University Montréal. Canada 1999 ISBN 0-612-50249-X 20.Jump up ^ Smart, John (1963). British Museum (Natural History) Instructions for Collectors NO. 4A. Insects. London: Trustees of the British Museum. 21.Jump up ^ Almeida, Lúcia M. ; Corrêa, Geovan H. Giorgi, José A. ; Grossi, Paschoal C. New record of predatory ladybird beetle (Coleoptera, Coccinellidae) feeding on extrafloral nectaries. Revista Brasileira de Entomologia 55(3): 447–450, setembro, 2011 22.Jump up ^ Sands, D. P. A. and R. G. Van Driesche. 2000. Evaluating host specificity of agents for biological control of arthropods: rationale, methodology and interpretation, pp. 69-83. In Van Driesche, R. G., T. A. Heard, A. S. McClay, and R. Reardon (eds.). Proceedings of Session: Host Specificity Testing of Exotic Arthropod Biological Control Agents: The Biological Basis for Improvement in Safety. Xth International Symposium on Biological Control of Weeds. 4–14 July 1999. Bozeman, Montana. U.S.D.A. Forest Service Bulletin FHTET-99-1, Morgantown, West Virginia, U.S.A. 23.Jump up ^ J. Perry & B. Roitberg (2005). "Ladybird mothers mitigate offspring starvation risk by laying trophic eggs". Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology. 58 (6): 578–586. doi:10.1007/s00265-005-0947-1. 24.Jump up ^ "TrekNature – LADY BEETLES Photo". 25.Jump up ^ A. Honek, Z. Martinkova & S. Pekar (2007). "Aggregation characteristics of three species of Coccinellidae (Coleoptera) at hibernation sites" (PDF). European Journal of Entomology. 104 (1): 51–56. doi:10.14411/eje.2007.008. 26.Jump up ^ "What Is the Life Span of a Ladybug?". Sciencing. Retrieved 24 December 2017. 27.Jump up ^ University of Kentucky-College of Agriculture Cooperative Extension Service 28.Jump up ^ Anonymous (5 July 2001). "Phew, what a scorcher!". The Northern Echo. Archived from the original on 4 July 2009. Retrieved 8 April 2010. 29.Jump up ^ Wainwright, Martin (17 May 2006). "The great drought". London: The Guardian. Retrieved 8 April 2010. 30.Jump up ^ Easton, Sally (2 February 2012). "Ladybird contamination on the rise". The Drinks Business. Union Press Ltd. Retrieved 21 June 2013. 31.^ Jump up to: a b Anonymous (5 October 2004). "'Deadly ladybird' sighted in UK". BBC News. Retrieved 17 June 2010. 32.Jump up ^ Anonymous. "The Harlequin Ladybird has landed!". The Harlequin ladybird survey. Retrieved 17 June 2010. 33.Jump up ^ "Invasive Species South Africa - Protecting Biodiversity from Invasion - Harlequin ladybird citizen science project". Retrieved 24 December 2017. 34.Jump up ^ Roy, Helen; Peter Brown; Robert Frost; Remy Poland (15 June 2011). Ladybirds (Coccinellidae) of Britain and Ireland. The Field Studies Council. p. 204. ISBN 978-1-906698-20-1. 35.Jump up ^ Sample, Ian (15 June 2011). "Spot check finds Britain's native ladybirds struggling to compete with alien invaders". The Guardian. Guardian Newspapers ltd. p. 3. Retrieved 17 June 2011. 36.Jump up ^ Timmins, Nicholas (14 October 1994). "The Tories in Bournemouth: Teachers promised support as Shephard calls truce". The Independent. London. 37.Jump up ^ Edward Moor (1823). Suffolk Words and Phrases: Or, An Attempt to Collect the Lingual Localisms of that County. J. Loder. pp. 33–. 38.Jump up ^ Lewie C. Roache (1960) Ladybug, Ladybug: What's in a Name? The Coleopterists Bulletin 14(1):21-25. 39.Jump up ^ Szkolnastrona.pl. "szkolnastrona – Przedszkole Publiczne im. Jana Brzechwy w Małomicach – Nasze grupy – BIEDRONECZKI – 4 LATKI -". 40.Jump up ^ "Bishop Barnaby". Notes and Queries. 9. 29 December 1849. 41.Jump up ^ "dexonline".link 42.Jump up ^ Born to Kvetch, Michael Wex, St. Martin's Press, New York, 2005, ISBN 0-312-30741-1. 43.Jump up ^ Gani, Aisha (12 October 2015). "Ladybird books introduce Peter and Jane to hipsters and hangovers" – via www.theguardian.com. 44.Jump up ^ "Ladybird". www.penguin.co.uk. 45.Jump up ^ Seaton, Paul. "Ladybird Clothing - a history of Pasolds". www.woolworthsmuseum.co.uk. 46.Jump up ^ Anonymous (April 2004). "Speech by Mrs Maud de Boer-Buquicchio on the occasion of the placement of a ladybird tile at the Council of Europe". Council of Europe. Retrieved 21 September 2011. 47.Jump up ^ "TITLE 29 - CHAPTER 3. STATE SEAL, SONG AND SYMBOLS - Part . TO THE BOOK FOR THE PROPER TABLE". delcode.delaware.gov. 48.Jump up ^ www.staffmedia.com, StaffMedia Branding Design S.L. ->. "Estación de Esquí de Candanchú – Ven a esquiar en Familia". Retrieved 15 September 2016. External links Look up ladybird in Wiktionary, the free dictionary. Wikimedia Commons has media related to Coccinellidae. Wikispecies has information related to Coccinellidae BugGuide Family Coccinellidae - Lady Beetles Ladybirds of Australia Harlequin Ladybird survey in the British Isles Biological control: Predators: Lady beetles Cornell University's Guide to natural enemies in North America Nedvěd O., Kovář I., 2012: Appendix: List of genera in tribes and subfamilies. In: Hodek I., Honěk A., van Emden H.F. (2012) Ecology and Behaviour of the Ladybird Beetles (Coccinellidae). John Wiley and Sons Ltd. pp. 526–531. National Geographic Kids – Ladybugs Ladybird beetles of Florida on the UF / IFAS Featured Creatures website. Ladybird beetles – recent immigrants to Florida on the UF / IFAS Featured Creatures website. The Lost Ladybug Project Ongoing North American Ladybeetle Survey and Citizen Science Project based at Cornell University – Submit Photos Camila Domonoske (May 20, 2017). "Scientists Sneak A Peek At How Ladybugs Fold Their Wings". NPR. show v · t · e Extant Coleoptera families show v · t · e Insects in culture Beekeeper.jpg Taxon identifiers Wd: Q25327 · ADW: Coccinellidae · BugGuide: 179 · EoL: 7459 · EPPO: 1COCNF · Fauna Europaea: 11062 · Fossilworks: 69479 · GBIF: 7782 · ITIS: 114329 · NCBI: 7080 · NZOR: 77419912-22a9-4a90-84de-fe1ebc82034d · WoRMS: 150712 Authority control LCCN: sh85073911 · GND: 4130414-7 · NDL: 00572879 Categories: Biological pest control beetles Coccinellidae Cucujoidea families Insects acting as insect pest control agents Taxa named by Pierre André Latreille Insects in culture Ladybird (disambiguation) From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search Look up ladybird, ladybirds, ladybug, or ladybugs in Wiktionary, the free dictionary. Contents hide 1 Arts and media 1.1 Film and television 1.2 Music 1.2.1 Bands and performers 1.2.2 Songs 1.2.3 Albums 1.3 Other uses in arts and media 2 Other uses 3 See also Coccinellidae, commonly known as ladybugs or ladybirds, are a family of beetles. Ladybug or ladybird may also refer to: Arts and mediaedit Film and televisionedit Ladybird, Ladybird (film), a 1994 UK drama-documentary about a woman losing custody of her four children Ladybugs (film), a 1992 film starring Rodney Dangerfield Lady Bird (film), a 2017 film starring Saoirse Ronan Miraculous Ladybug, a 2015 Japanese-French-Italian-Korean CGI action/adventure animated series Ladybird (King of the Hill), the name of Hank Hill's dog on King of the Hill "Ladybird", an episode of the television series Teletubbies Musicedit Bands and performersedit Lady Bird (duo), a dance music crew from Japan 22-Pistepirkko (22-Spotted Ladybird), a Finnish popular music band Ladybug, a member of the rap group Digable Planets The Ladybirds, a British trio most noted for appearing on The Benny Hill Show in the 1960s, 1970s, and 1980s, usually as backup vocals The Ladybirds (es:The Ladybirds#The Ladybirds (Estados Unidos)), an American all-women band in the 1960s that was known for performing topless The Ladybirds (es:The Ladybirds#The Ladybirds (Dinamarca)), a Danish all-women band in the 1960s that was known for performing topless with Led Zeppelin The Ladybirds (band), an American retro garage rock band active since 2007 LadybiRdS, an American pop rock band active since 2005 Songsedit "Ladybird", a track on Everybody Loves a Happy Ending by 1980s British pop band Tears for Fears "Lady Bird" (composition), a jazz standard by Tadd Dameron "Ladybug", a song by Breaking Benjamin on their 3rd EP, So Cold "Ladybird", a track on the album 604 by the band Ladytron "Ladybird", a song on the 1983 album Mummer by English band XTC "Ladybug", a song on the album These Are the Good Times People by The Presidents of the United States of America "Lady Bug", a disco single by Bumble Bee Unlimited released in 1976 Ladybird Ladybird, an English nursery rhyme (also known as Ladybug Ladybug in North America) Albumsedit Ladybird (Dexter Gordon album), 1965, released in 2005 Lady Bird (album), 1978, Archie Shepp Ladybird (Shit and Shine album), 2005 Other uses in arts and mediaedit The Ladybird , a novella by D. H. Lawrence Lady Bug (video game), a 1981 arcade game released by Universal Games Ladybird Books, a children's book publisher, based in London Other usesedit Lady Bird Johnson, popular nickname for Claudia Alta Taylor Johnson, the First Lady of the United States from 1963 to 1969 The Ladybird of Szeged (Szegedi Katicabogár), an early robot constructed in Hungary in 1956–1957 Ladybird (clothing), a British children's clothing label sold exclusively in Woolworths until they went into administration in 2008, and which has now been sold to Shop Direct Two species of Eresus, commonly known as "Ladybird spiders" HMS Ladybird, one of several ships of the British Royal Navy Lady Bird Lake, a reservoir on the Colorado River in Austin, Texas Category:Lady bug Category:Utada Category:Mediamass Category:Christina vee Category:Beetlejuice Category:Ladybird Category:Robert Schumann Category:Peterson Field Category:Justin's favorite cartoons Category:Justin's Favorite Cartoons Category:Justin's Favorite Shows Category:Rodney Dangerfield Category:Saoirse Ronan Category:King of the hill Category:Teletubbies Category:The benny hill show Category:Ladybirds Category:Led zeppelin Category:Tears for fears Category:Tadd dameron Category:Ladytron Category:President Category:Bumble bee Category:Dexter gordon Category:Archie shepp Category:Shit and shine Category:D h lawrence Category:Universal Games Category:Claudia lady bird alta taylor johnson Category:Justin's favorite shows